Un passé encombrant
by Colline
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis 5 ans, mais les horreurs de celle ci ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement qu'on le voudrait. En effet les souvenirs les plus désagréables hantent Heero...et il n'arrive pas à s'en débarasser...un homme l'aidera peut être...


Chapitre 1 : Quand le passé hante le présent

La guerre était finie depuis cinq ans à présent. Pourtant les horreurs des combats n'ont pas disparut de ma mémoire. Je les revois d'ailleurs si souvent que j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne s'en iront jamais. Je garde pourtant l'espoir de ne plus me souvenir de ces scènes où tant de nos connaissances sont mortes en combattant pour la liberté des colonies et le retour de la paix.

Le téléphone sonne je sors de mes sombres pensées et décroche.

Heero ? C'est Wufei. Je voulais te demander si ça te dirait de venir avec Trowa et Duo au restaurant ce soir.

A quelle heure ? lui demandais-je.

20h.

Ok. Ça marche.

On vient te chercher à 19h30 ?

Oui, à ce soir.

Je raccroche le téléphone et m'affale sur le canapé. Je saisis la télécommande et passe en revue les chaînes télé. C'est l'heure des feuilletons…policiers…mais le plus souvent le sujet est « l'amour » avec évidemment des tromperies, des mensonges et tout ce qui va avec. Quand on en a vu un, on les a tous vu. Pamela qui découvre que Brandon l'a trompé avec Jessica, sa meilleure amie, enfin ce genre de chose.

J'éteins finalement la télévision et me dirige vers ma chambre où je m'installe à mon bureau, allume mon ordinateur portable et ouvre ma boite mail. J'en ai six : trois publicités pour des meubles, un de Wufei qui m'invite au restaurant ce soir, par mail au cas où il n'aurait pas réussi à m'avoir au téléphone, un autre de Wufei qui me rappel l'invitation de ce soir. Enfin, un de Trowa. De…Trowa ! Mon cœur s'accélère, ma respiration est plus rapide. Je tente de me calmer mais mes efforts sont vains. Ma vue se trouble. Je respire profondément, rassemble mon courage et ouvre le message.

_Heero, _

_Cela fait longtemps (presque cinq ans) que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, ni parlé. _

_En fait depuis la fin de la guerre et de SA mort…je t'avoue que malgré le temps qui est passé depuis, je ne réalise toujours pas ce qui est arrivé. Pour moi ce n'est pas possible…_

_J'espère que tu accepteras l'invitation que Wufei doit te transmettre, l'idée est de Duo comme tu peux t'en douter. _

_En espérant te revoir à cette soirée. _

_Trowa. _

J'avale difficilement ma salive, une boule reste dans ma gorge. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il parle de LUI ? Je sais que tous sont bouleversés par sa mort. Mais pourquoi en reparler ? Pourquoi ne pas oublié tout simplement ce qui est arrivé ? Pourquoi ne pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme s'il n'avait pas existé ?

En repensant à l'invitation de ce soir je me demande si les autres ne vont pas remettre SA mort dans la conversation. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Je me lève de ma chaise et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je tente de ne plus penser au mail de Trowa. Je m'endors rapidement.

rêve de Heero : tout autour de moi a une couleur feu. Le ciel est une palette de toutes les nuances de rouge et orange possible. La plupart des immeubles sont en ruine. Je suis dans mon Gundam. En face de moins mes quatre coéquipiers combattent contre les forces ennemies. Du fait de mon moment d'absence de concentration je me fais attaqué par derrière par un Ariès. Je fais retourner mon Gundam et tranche l'armure mobile en son centre. Nous, les pilotes de Gundam, continuons de combattre jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Puis nous rentrons à notre campement. Duo « bavarde » avec Wufei pendant que celui-ci nettoie soigneusement son sabre, Quatre et Trowa sont assis côte à côte en silence, les yeux fixant le feu. Je reste debout observant mes compagnons. Quatre pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa, celui-ci le regarde plein de tendresse et l'embrasse. Ils s'embrassent longuement, Duo et Wufei se lancent un regard complice.

Le nouveau couple nous souhaite une bonne nuit et entre dans une de nos tentes. L'image de mes deux amis reste comme figée devant mes yeux. Wufei se lève à son tour et saisit Duo par la natte me salut et ils disparaissent dans la tente voisine de l'autre couple. Pourquoi me laissaient-ils seul après tant d'épreuves ? Parce qu'ils pensent que je suis aussi insensible que j'ai l'air ?

Le lendemain les équipiers se rejoignirent autour du feu de camp. J'étais resté toute la nuit auprès du feu. Les autres se dirigèrent vers moi le visage rayonnant.

Le lendemain les équipiers se rejoignirent autour du feu de camp. J'étais resté toute la nuit auprès du feu. Les autres se dirigèrent vers moi le visage rayonnant.

Tous semblent avoir passé une merveilleuse nuit. Je leur souris ne pouvant résister au sentiment de devoir être heureux pour eux. Nous prenons le petit déjeuner composé des dernières réserves que nous avons.

Cette journée sera lourde en combat car tous souhaitent que ce soit la dernière.

Après avoir mangé nous faisons les modifications nécessaires avant de partir combattre. Nous avons tout vérifié, nous sommes près. Avant de monter dans les armures Trowa et Quatre s'embrassent tendrement et Wufei et Duo font de même avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Je les regarde, un sentiment inconnu m'envahit, mais je décide de l'ignorer.

Enfin c'est l'heure du départ. Nous faisons avancer nos Gundams jusqu'à la zone de combat, qui est déserte. Nous nous séparons dans le but d'explorer les environs.

Soudain devant moi surgit un Léo. Nous commençons à nous battre, lorsque j'aperçois quelqu'un sur un balcon. Le Léo et moi-même le regardons. J'ai l'impression de connaître sa silhouette. Ce sentiment continu de grandir en moi, pourtant moi bras ne le prend pas en compte. En effet inconsciemment je mets en marche la mitraillette de mon Gundam. La personne du balcon est traversée par plusieurs de mes balles. Il tombe sans vie, penché sur le balcon. J'envoi une deuxième pluie de balles sur le Léo qui s'écroule, provoquant un épais nuage de poussière. Tout au long de la journée le combat continu et se finit au coucher du soleil. Nous nous rassemblons tous les cinq toujours dans nos Gundams. Les soldats alliés fêtent déjà notre victoire. Soudain j'apperçois son visage si doux, ses cheveux si soyeux, son sourire si beau autrefois et à présent figé dans une expression d'étonnement. Les autres se rassemblent autour de lui. Et son visage reste comme gravé devant mes yeux. fin du rêve de Heero

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai le front recouvert de sueur. J'ai chaud et tellement froid en même temps. Je me retourne dans mon lit, je me retrouve face à mon réveil : 19h29 ! Et Wufei qui doit venir me chercher ! Je me lève d'un bond et fouille dans mon armoire afin de trouver quelque chose de convenable à me mettre. Je me décide pour un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire : tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me changer que j'entends la sonnette de l'entrée. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir la porte. Wufei est habillé d'une grande tunique asiatique bleu marine, il est accompagné de Noin qui porte une belle robe de soirée bleu ciel pailletée. Je les regarde. Noin me sourit.

Alors tu es près Heero ? me demande Wufei.

Oui, je vais juste chercher mon porte-feuille.

Ok.

Entrez, ne restez pas dans le couloir.

Merci Heero.

Je prends mon porte-feuille dans la poche de ma veste en jean.

Je suis près, leur anonçai-je.

On y va alors.

Où sont Duo et Trowa ?

Dans la voiture, ils nous attendent en bas.

Bien, allons-y.

Je laisse passer Wufei et Noin devant moi, je prends mes clés et ferme la porte.

Arrivés en bas nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de Wufei, une sept places. Nous montons tous les trois. Wufei et Noin à l'avant, Duo et quelqu'un d'autre au centre et je me retrouve tout à l'arrière avec Trowa ! Je m'installe sur le fauteuil, il regarde le moindre de mes gestes. J'attache ma ceinture, évitant de croiser son regard. Wufei nous demande s'il peut démarrer, nous répondons « oui » en cœur. Nous partons.


End file.
